


Conflicted Love

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #1

(Joey's pov)

" Pacey, what the hell? Are you insane?", I snap angrily as I push him away from me. Pacey just kissed me out of no where. What the hell was he thinking? One minute we're arguing, the next his lips are pressed against mine and ….wow! Whoa, I did not just think that. What is wrong with me? This is Pacey for god sake, he's supposed to be my mortal enemy, my arch nemesis. Ugh, this night went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

" I don't know, Joey. I just...", starts Pacey as he stammers nervously to respond. I don't even give him a chance to finish before I start slapping at his chest repeatedly. I cannot believe Pacey! Leave it to him to take an already uncomfortable situation and make things even more awkward. Sometimes I really hate him! Why would he kiss me? What would possibly make him think that I would just let him? Does Pacey even think before he acts?

" You just, what? God, how could you kiss me? What were you thinking?", I yell out in pure agitation. Maybe I'm overreacting just a little but right now I don't care. You don't just kiss someone out of nowhere. You should at least give them a warning so they can tell you to back the hell off or not. Pacey forgets that his actions sometimes have serious consequences. What if Dawson were to see our lip lock? Or Andie for that matter? I'll bet he didn't even put either of them into consideration. If either of them were to see us kissing, they'd probably never speak to us again.

" I wasn't thinking Joe, I acted on an impulse.", admits Pacey as he slowly backs away from me out of fear. You acted out of impulse? That's his excuse? What a load of crap, how stupid does he think I am. I never once gave Pacey any indications that I wanted him to kiss me. Why did I call him for a ride in the first place? I should have just taken the damn bus back to Cape side, so what if I would have had to wait until the morning? At least I wouldn't have been in this very awkward situation that I'm in right now.

Glaring up at Pacey, I shove at him in anger," you acted on an impulse? That's your excuse Pace?"

Throwing his arms up in defense, Pacey guards himself from my slaps," whats the big deal? It was just a kiss Joey."

" just a kiss? Pacey do you have any idea of the implications and consequences? What about Dawson, or Andie for that matter? A kiss is never just a kiss Pacey, you of all people should know that.", I remind with an irritated sigh and a growing frown. Pacey really doesn't get it does he? He can't just kiss me, not when Dawson is supposed to be his best friend and Andie's one of mine. A kiss between the two of us wouldn't be seen as innocent if either of them ever found out. Why can't Pacey take these kinds of things into consideration before he reacts?

" I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't thinking, Joe. If I'd known you'd react like you did, I never would have kissed you.", explains Pacey before cautiously lowering his arms. You're sorry? Its a little too late for that now don't you think Pacey? Maybe you should have thought about that before kissing me. Things aren't going to be the same between the two of us. There will always be an awkward tension between Pacey and I now whenever we hangout.

" How did you expect me to react? Pacey, you kissed me!", I yell in frustration as I regard Pacey with a scowl. What would make Pacey think I would ever want him to kiss me? Is he insane? Up until just recently I could hardly stand Pacey. We were finally starting to become close and he pulls something as crazy as this? Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside Pacey's mind to make him do the things that he does. (End Joey's pov)

(Pacey's pov)

" I know, I was wrong. It will never happen again Joe, I promise.", I assure quietly before lowering my gaze to the ground. Man, I screwed up this time. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I kiss Joey? I mean I wanted to, but I never thought she would react this strongly. What if she hates me now? How would I explain to Dawson why Joey can't stand the sight of me? Its just, when Joey said I was one of the only people whose ever really known her...I thought maybe I stood a chance with her. Guess I was dead wrong.

Frustrated with me and this conversation, Joey takes off walking," ugh, just forget it."

Following after Joey, I touch a hand to her shoulder," Joe, get in the truck."

" no thanks, I'd rather walk.", remarks Joey before shaking my hand off her shoulder. Watching as she once again takes off walking, I climb in the jeep and drive slowly beside her. I'll be damned if Joey thinks I'm really just going to let her walk four miles back to her house. One way or another she will get in this damn jeep whether she likes it or not.

" Joey, its at least another four miles to your house. If you don't get in I'm just going to drive beside you the entire time.", I advise before once again stopping the jeep. With a sigh I open the passenger door and wait for Joey to climb in. if she doesn't hurry up I will not hesitate to pick her up and place her in this damn jeep. Its not like I haven't done it before. Joey is a stubborn girl when he wants to be, she won't go without kicking and screaming. I know this from experience unfortunately.

"...Fine.", mutters Joey before climb into the passengers side seat. Breathing a sigh of relief, I start driving once again. That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. I thought for sure that Joey would have put up more of a fight than that. Maybe she's just as tired as I am. Stealing a glance over at her, I watch Joey as she stares out the window. I can't help but notice how she's made sure to sit as far away from me as possible. Do I really disgust her that much? Ugh, this is all my fault. What made me think Joey would ever want a guy like me to kiss her? (End Pacey's pov) ….

(Joey's thoughts)

Pacey kissed me this morning. I can't believe him. What was he eve thinking? How could he ever think kissing me was a good idea? Why does it bother me so much that he kissed me? It didn't mean anything, it was harmless. Pacey even said so himself. If that's so true, why can't I get Pacey or that kiss off my mind? Ugh, sometimes I really hate him. (End Joey's thoughts)

(Pacey's thoughts)

I kissed Joey this morning. She reacted exactly how I thought she would. Why did I think kissing her was a good idea? Joey won't even speak to me now. I'm such an idiot. How could have ever thought there was a chance that Joey liked me? I must have been an idiot to allow myself to believe otherwise. If Joey even felt the slightest bit about me the way I do for her, she wouldn't have slapped me continually. I forgot how hard that girl can hit. What if Joey never speaks to me again? I mean, she's really stubborn when she wants to be. Sometimes I hate myself. (End Pacey's thoughts)

There it is, the first chapter. Love it, hate it, good or bad? Leave a review :)


	2. Completely clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #2

(Pacey's pov)

" Hey little brother, why so glum?", questions Doug as he walks into the kitchen. Oh great, now I get to rehash this mornings events to Dougie. Joey hates me thats what is wrong. How could I have been so stupid as to kiss her? Joey doesn't want a guy like me. That much is clear. She'll probably never talk to me again.

" I kissed Joey.", I mutter in reply before fixing myself a plate of breakfast. I kissed Joey and ruined everything. I'm not even sure why I did it. Its just...I thought maybe she wanted me to. I'm not even sure what I was thinking. Joey made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I would have to be an idiot not to see that, she only hit me repeatedly.

" Shouldn't that be a good thing?", inquires Doug with a look of confusion. Yeah, normally. It would have been great if Joey hadn't reacted the way that she did. Guess I was only kidding myself when I thought maybe she felt the same way about me as I do for her. I knew I never stood a chance with Joey and like an idiot I let myself fall for her anyway.

" Not when she flips out and starts hitting me.", I remark in a bitter tone. I'd knew there was a chance Joey would react the way she did and I kissed her anyway. Guess I just really wanted her to like me. Now she can't even stand the sight of me. What am I supposed to say to Dawson when he finds out? I already know how he's going to react. Should I even bother telling him? With my luck Joey already has.

Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Doug hands me a plate of bacon," Sounds like she's into you."

Regarding Doug with a look of confusion, I pick at my breakfast," Doug, did you here anything I just said? Joey hates me."

" Pacey, you are so niave.", remarks Doug, with a knowing smirk. Frowning to myself, I watch as Doug shakes his head. What is he talking about? How does Joey hitting me and yelling mean she's into me? Doug makes absolutely not sense right now. Why would Joey hit me if she liked me back? Its too early to be this confused.

" What are you talking about?", I ask in confusion before raising my eye brows. Doug is making absolutely no sense right now. He seems to think Joey likes me too. Where he came to that conclusion I have no idea. Could he be onto something though? Could there be a chance that Joey likes me? Maybe I should hear him out.

" Its not obvious? Joey's into you, Pace. You don't get that worked up over a kiss, especially if it meant nothing.", explains doug before taking a drink of his orange juice. As crazy as it sounds, Doug might actually be on to something. Why would Joey get so worked up over a harmless kiss that meant nothing? If he's right, Joey might have feelings for me too but is just too afraid to admit it. Damn, Dougie's a genius!

" You really think so?", I question after taking a few minutes to think things over. If Doug's right, I might just stand a chance with Joey after all If he's wrong? There's a chance she might never want to speak to me again. Should I go try and talk to Joey? Or should I wait until she comes to me? Damn, I wish that I knew what I was supposed to do.

Placing his plate in the sink, Doug pats me on the shoulder," Trust me, she's into you Pacey." ….(End Pacey's pov)

Author's Note: please excuse and punctual or grammar errors, I wrote this years ago. My writing has improved since and editing would take away from this stories authenticity


	3. Confrontation contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #3

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Joey, is everything alright?", asks Jen as we walk out of school together. With a shake of my head, I glance over at her. Is it that obvious that somethings on my mind? Ugh, I was hoping that no one would notice. The last thing I want to do is talk about Pacey and how he kissed me the other day.

" Yeah, everything's fine. Why?", I lie in attempts to end this conversation. Jen's not an idiot though, she's known me long enough to know when something is up with me. It probably doesn't help that I have been avoiding Pacey like the plague. I can't be around him, its too awkward now. Whats worse is that I can't get him or our kiss out of my mind no matter how much I try to.

" You sure? You've made yourself scarce lately. Could it have anything to do with a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy?", inquires Jen with a knowing glance. Oh crap, I'm dead. Jen knows? How does she know? Did Pacey tell her? Ugh, he is a dead man when I get a hold of him! Who else knows? Does Dawson or Andie? Oh crap, this is bad.

" Pacey told you how he kissed me, didn't he? I can't believe him! Who else knows, does Dawson?", I exclaim in agitation before running a hand through my hair. Great this day just went straight to hell. Why did pacey have to open his big mouth to Jen? Why couldn't our kiss have been kept a secret? I didn't want anyone to find out!

Placing her arm around my shoulder, Jen smiles knowingly at me," Relax Joey, Pacey didn't tell me anything. But you just did."

Frowning to myself, I unwrap myself from Jen's embrace," Its not something I really want to talk about."

" He was bound to kiss you sooner or later Joe.", remarks Jen we walk down the streets of Cape side Oh yeah because that is exactly what I wanted to hear. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? Does Jen know something that I don't? My head is starting to hurt. All I want to do is run home, climb under my covers and hide.

" What makes you so certain?", I ask for the hell of it. Maybe Jen can shed light on just what the hell is going on with Pacey. Everything was fine between the two of us up until he kissed me. Why would he do that? Is it possible that he likes me? No...no, Pacey doesn't like me. He just acted on an impulse that's all. That kiss meant absolutely nothing. (End Joeys pov)

(Jen's pov)

" Its not obvious? Pacey's got it bad for you, he likes you Joey.", I point out as if it weren't already clear. How could Joey not see how much Pacey is into her? What does the poor guy have to do, shout 'I love you' from the roof tops? God, I never knew one person could be so dense. I had no idea Pacey kissed Joey, good for him. He's only been struggling to tell her how he feels for a while, guess he thought it'd be easier just to show her.

" What are you talking about? Pacey doesn't like me.", insists Joey with a roll of her eyes. Wow, this girl really has no clue does she? How the hell can Joey not see that Pacey has a thing for her? The guy almost got himself suspended for her. I seriously hope that she's only in denial. There is no way Joey is this blind and naive

With a shake of my head, I can't help but laugh," you really are dense. He punched another guy, bought you a wall and named his boat after you. What else does he have to do Joey?"

At a loss for words, Joey sighs in frustration," True love has nothing to do with me, its about Andie."

" You really have no clue do you?", I question in amazement before once again shaking my head in disbelief. How can Joey not see the way Pacey looks at her? The guy would do just about anything for her. I don't get it, first Dawson, now Pacey? What is it about this girl that turns guys into love sick puppies? It has to be the whole girl next, tom boy thing she has going on for her. What else could it be?

" You know, I just remembered I have to be somewhere.", remarks Joey before taking off in the opposite direction. Sighing to myself, I watch as she disappears around the nearest street corner. Somebody seriously needs to knock some sense into that girl. Pacey is a really great guy, I don't she why Joey wouldn't like him back. Maybe she does but just refuses to admit it. Well, joey can't avoid Pacey forever. Those two are bound to hash out whatever is going on between them sooner or later. (End Jen's pov)


	4. Mixed emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #4

(Pacey's thoughts)

Well, Dougie has certainly put a new perspective on things. He seems to think Joey's into me. Where he came up with that idea I have no clue. The girl went crazy when I kissed her, yes, but not the good kind of crazy. Joey started, yelling, screaming and hitting me after I made my move. How doe her nearly beating me to a pulp somehow mean that she likes me? It makes absolutely no sense.

Dougie is right about one thing though, why would Joey react that strongly if the kiss had meant nothing to her? The last time I kissed her like that, Joey just slapped my chest and called me a pig. What if Dougie is onto something? What if Joey really does like me? Its a long shot sure, but it is possible. Well, if that is the case...what the hell am I supposed to do? If I wait for Joey to make the next move, nothing will ever happen.

If Doug's right and Joey does have feelings for me, this is great! Unfortunately for me though, Joey is stubborn. She would never come out and admit to liking me. She would be way too afraid of Dawson finding out. The only way I'll ever find out the truth is by cornering Joey and making her talk. That would never work though, Joey becomes violent when boxed in a corner. Its actually one of the things I love and hate about her. (End Pacey's thoughts)

(Joey's thoughts)

Great, now Jen knows that Pacey kissed me. Its my own fault, she tricked me into telling her. Sometimes I really despise Jen, she promised not to say a word to anyone though. She seems to think that Pacey making a move on me was inevitable. Jen has it in her head Pacey has it bad for me. Where does she come up with these crazy ideas? Pacey doesn't like me. The two of us can barely stand one another for god sake.

I'll admit that Jen does present a good argument, that's for sure. When Pacey found out that it was Matt Caulfield who defaced my mural, he picked a fight with him. The idiot almost got himself suspended for me. I never realized that maybe there was more to Pacey's actions than just those of a good friend. To top things off, he bought me a wall. Who does that? His excuse was that he wanted me to start off on a clean slate.

The lease is almost up on that wall come to think of it. Its been an entire month and that wall is as blank and empty as I feel right now. What if Jen is right? What am I supposed to do if Pacey likes me? I'm not sure how I feel about him. Ever since we kissed though, its forced me to look at Pacey and our friendship in a whole new perspective. Truth be told, I'm scared. Pacey has always been the one I couldn't stand, the one I resented, the one I argued with. Now since he kissed me, I'm not sure what he is or what I want him to be. Ugh, why did Pacey have to complicate things? (End Joey's thoughts)

Thanks to the one person who reviewed, I'll continue but only if i get a review a chapter. how else am i supposed to know anyone's reading?


	5. Dockside runin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #5

(Pacey's pov)

" Joey, haven't seen you around lately.", I comment when I spot here standing on the docks by herself. Its been three days since I've last seen her...since I kissed her. Joey has made it more than clear that she wants nothing to do with me. Just when I was starting to think maybe Dougie was right, that Joey liked me, she goes out of her way to prove me wrong. These last few days, whenever I show up she makes up just about any excuse there is to leave.

" No offense, Pace. You're the last person I want to talk to.", remarks Joey in a dry tone with her back to me. Well, hearing her say that doesn't make me feel any better. On the upside, she hasn't made any attempts to leave as of yet. Maybe Joey does want to talk to me after all. If she really didn't want me here right now, she would have left already.

" That explains why you have been avoiding me like the plague all week.", I respond with a hint of sarcasm. This seems to catch Joey's attention because she turns on me with a look of anger. Taking a few steps back, I start to wonder if its better that I just leave. But if I go, this might be my only chance to talk with Joey. Whose to say after tonight she won't just go right back to avoiding me? I need to talk with her, I need answers.

" What did you expect me to do Pace?", questions Joey as a frown makes its way across her features. What did I expect you to do Joe? Well, in a perfect world you would have kissed me back. Obviously that's not what happened though. Instead you completely flipped out on my Joe. For the like of me I have absolutely no idea why either. If that kiss really meant nothing, Joey wouldn't have reacted as strongly as she did.

Kicking at the ground, I glance over at Joey," So, what? You're never going to speak to me again, is that it?"

Hugging her arms to her chest, Joey only shrugs her shoulders," No...I don't...maybe."

" Come on, Joe. I said I'm sorry. What more do I have to do?", I ask desperately before taking a small step toward Joey. These last few months we've grown close, I'd hate for one stupid mistake on my part to ruin the progress the two of us have made together. I miss spending time with Joey, hell I even miss our playful banter. Leave it to me to screw up a good thing by falling for the one girl I could never have.

" Sorry doesn't cut it Pacey! You kissed me. Ever since then, I can't get you or that day out of my head.", exclaims Joey in irritation. Whoa, wait what? Did I just hear Joey correctly? She can't stop thinking about me or that kiss? That has to be a good thing, right? I'm not all that sure Joey knows what she just said. I'm not about to just drops things though. I want to know what she meant.

(End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" whats that supposed to mean?", inquires Pacey when he catches my slip up. Crap, what am I supposed to say or do now? I didn't mean to actually say that, it just kind of came out before I had the chance to tell myself to shut up. Pacey's expecting me to give him some kind of an answer. Truth is I'm not sure what to say. I'm not sure why I haven't been able to get Pacey or our kiss out of my mind. Ugh, why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?

" Could we not talk about this anymore?", I mutter in a dismissive tone. Pacey's not going to let things go. He is going to keep bothering me until I answer him. Why can't he just leave things alone? Why does he have to take an awkward situation and make it even worse? What does he even want me to say anyway? That I like him? I don't even know how I feel about him.

Not wanting me to leave, Pacey touches a hand to my shoulder," Come on, Joe. You can't say something like that and expect me not to care."

Swiping tears from my eyes, I slap at Pacey's chest," I hate you, Pacey. I hate you for kissing me and forcing me to look at you in a new perspective."

" I'm sorry Joe. I...I'm really sorry.", offers Pacey in a soft voice before taking hold of my hands. Why is he apologizing to me? Its only making things worse. I'm so confused right now. I don't know whether I'm angry with Pacey or myself. He's been nothing but sweet to me and this is how I repay him? By acting like a bitch? Pacey doesn't deserve to be yelled at, its not him I'm upset with, its me.

" No Pace, I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted the way I did.", I confess with a hint of guilt in my voice. If it was really just a harmless kiss, why did I act the way that I did? Could it be possible that maybe I like Pacey? ….No, no that's ridiculous. Pacey and I are only friends, nothing else. I don't know why he kissed me. But I know that its not because he has feelings for me. If that were the case he would have said something to me. (End Joey's pov)


	6. Dockside runin part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #6

(Previously)

" I'm sorry Joe. I...I'm really sorry.", offers Pacey in a soft voice before taking hold of my hands. Why is he apologizing to me? Its only making things worse. I'm so confused right now. I don't know whether I'm angry with Pacey or myself. He's been nothing but sweet to me and this is how I repay him? By acting like a bitch? Pacey doesn't deserve to be yelled at, its not him I'm upset with, its me.

" No Pace, I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted the way I did.", I confess with a hint of guilt in my voice. If it was really just a harmless kiss, why did I act the way that I did? Could it be possible that maybe I like Pacey? ….No, no that's ridiculous. Pacey and I are only friends, nothing else. I don't know why he kissed me. But I know that its not because he has feelings for me. If that were the case he would have said something to me...

(Continued)

(Pacey's pov)

" Did it ever occur to you that maybe you reacted the way you did because you like me?", I inquire as I wait for any kind of indications that I might be onto something. Seeing none, I sigh to myself inwardly. Why do I get the feeling I'm only getting my hopes up just to be let down? Damn Dougie for putting the idea that there was a possibility Joey liked me in my head.

" Don't be ridiculous Pacey, you and I are just friends.", responds Joey much to my disliking. Yeah, we're just friends Joe. Only I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want Joey to see me as more than a friend, I want her to see me as her everything. I'd never admit it to anyone else, but that's how I've come to see her. Why can't Joey see how much her words are killing me right now?

Hurt by Joey's rejection, I do my best to hide it," That's all you see me as Joe?"

Biting her bottom lip, Joey shoves her hands into her pockets," What else am I supposed to see you as Pacey?"

" I don't know. Someone you trust, can talk to or run to, someone who will protect and...just forget it Joe.", I mutter before lowering my head in defeat. Who the hell was I kidding? Joey will never look at me the way I've come to look at her. To try and convince myself otherwise is useless. At the end of the day, I'm not the guy Joey wants to be with. I might as well just quit while I'm ahead before I seriously get hurt.

" Pacey, for the last few months you have been all of those thing to me. Crazy as it sounds, I need you.", confesses Joey much to my surprise. Did I just hear her correctly? Did Joey just say she needs me? Man, I can not catch a break with this girl. Just when I start to think that I have absolutely no chance in hell with her, she gives me the slightest indication otherwise. (End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" Do you need me like you need Dawson?", questions Pacey as he takes a small step toward me. Stumbling backwards, I nearly trip. What the hell kind of a question is that? What does Pacey want me to say? How does he expect me to answer? I need Pacey to do what he's always done. I need him to be my friend, to make me laugh when all I want to do is cry, and to lend a hand whenever I need help. Why is he asking me to compare whether I need him like I do Dawson? Why does that even matter?

" Pacey, that's not fair an you know it.", I accuse with a frown as I fold my arms across my chest. He can't honestly expect me to answer him. Truth is, these days I've founding myself needing Pacey more and more. He's one of the only things that keeps me from buckling under all the pressure of school, helping Bessie take care of Alexander and running the B&B. If Pacey weren't there to help me along the way and remind me to laugh? I'd have gone out of my mind long ago.

With a shake of his head, Pacey turns to walk away," Guess I just got my answer didn't I?"

Taking off after Pacey, I reach for his hand," Pace, wait. Why do you care so much?"

" Its not obvious? I like you, Joey. That day in the car when you said I was one of two people that knew you, I thought maybe you felt the same. Apparently I was wrong.", remarks Pacey with a shake of his head and a sigh. Dropping hold of Pacey's head, I stare at him with a look of confusion. Unable to form any kind of response, I merely watch in silence as Pacey walks off in the opposite direction. I want nothing more than to go after him. There's only one problem though, I can't seem to bring myself to move. Pacey likes me? Since when? I'm not even sure what to think or feel right now. Do I like Pacey back? Is that the real reason I reacted the way I did when he kissed me? I don't know how I feel about Pacey these days. Lately I've myself angry with him. If I were to be honest, I'm really just angry with myself. When Pacey kissed me, it forced me to figure out how I feel about him. Unfortunately that's still a question I'm not able to face, let alone answer. (End Joey's pov)

(Authors note)

Thanks for the reviews, I'm not gonna discontinue this story so long as people continue leaving a review or two. its nice to know my stories getting read and that people like it. thanks for those who were kind enough to let me know they're reading.


	7. I messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #7

(Joey's pov)

" Everything alright Joey?", questions Bessie at sight of the sullen look on my face. No everything is not alright. Everything is messed up and its all my fault. I'm fairly sure that I just hurt Pacey's feelings by rejecting him the way that I did. How was I supposed to know that he has feelings for me? It's not as though he's ever mentioned anything to me. Last I checked Pacey and I were mortal enemies.

" Remember how I told you Pacey kissed me?", I ask with a heavy sigh before sitting at the dinner table. Pacey kissed me and everything changed between the two of us in an instant. Where I used to find him irritating, vile and repulsive; I've now come to see Pacey for what he really is, sweet, caring and kind. Looking back, it should have been obvious that Pacey liked me. He wouldn't risk getting suspended or rent a wall for just anyone. Why did I have to be so blind?

" Yeah, you freaked out on him, right?", recounts Bessie before taking dinner out of the oven to cool. Gee, thanks for the reminder sis. Way to make me feel even more guilty than I already did. She's right though, I completely flipped out on Pacey. The worst part is, I have absolutely no reason why I acted the way I did towards him. The last time Pacey kissed me, I just pushed him away and called him a jerk.

" Well, yeah. I've been avoiding him ever since Bess.", I admit as I search the cabinets for plates and glasses. After Pacey kissed me, things became really awkward between the two of us. Or well, at least they did for me anyway. Whenever Pacey would sit down at lunch or show up at Dawson's to hangout, I would make up just about any excuse to leave. I don't know how to act around him anymore. Whenever Pacey's near me, my pulse begins to race, my palms become sweaty, and I get this nervous butterfly sensation in my stomach.

Setting the table for dinner, Bessie places plates and forks down," Don't you think you're being a little hard on him Joe?"

Groaning to myself, I collapse into a dining room chair," Yeah, I guess. That's not the worst of it though, I ran into Pacey earlier. We had an argument."

" Why? What happened?", inquires Bessie as she briefly stops what she's been doing. Why? Because I'm an idiot that's why. I crushed Pacey, he put himself out there and I shot him down. He probably hates me now. ...Well, fine maybe Pacey doesn't hate me. But something tells me he'll be the one avoiding me like the plague in the next few days to come. Do I like Pacey? Honestly, I don't know. I'm afraid to let myself consider Pacey as anything more than a friend, I don't want to end up with a broken heart. Guess I don't have to worry about that now since I already shattered Pacey's.

" Pacey likes me.", I confess expecting to see a look of shock cross Bessie's face as it did mine once Pacey told me. I was completely dumbfounded when he admitted to liking me. How could I have been so clueless? I was so caught up in trying to forget about my leftover feelings for Dawson and whatever I might have felt the brief time I was with AJ. All along Pacey was trying to get me to notice him and I had no idea.

" Oh, I could have told you that Joe.", remarks Bessie with a smirk and a laugh. Frowning to myself, I regard her with a scowl. You could have told me that? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What could Bessie possibly know that I didn't? Ugh, I just want to knock that knowing smile off her face, if Bess weren't my sister, I probably would. (End Joey's pov)

(Bessie's pov)

" That's exactly what Jen said.", mutters Joey with an irritated huff. With a shake of my head, I try my best not to laugh. I love you little sis but god you're completely dense sometimes. How the heck could you not notice Pacey following you around like a love sick puppy? Not that I'm complaining or anything, we owe a lot to Pacey. He has helped us out quite a bit, especially with getting the Potter's B&B up and running.

Sitting down beside Joey, I pour us both a drink," oh, come on Joey. You can't tell me you really had no clue."

Poking at her dinner plate, Joey stuffs a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth," I knew he cared about me, I just didn't know how much."

" Joey what else did the guy have to do? He bought you a wall.", I point out before cutting a piece of ham into tiny bite size pieces for Alexander. When Pacey saw how crushed Joey was that her mural was defaced, he went after the guy who ruined it. Poor guy nearly got himself suspended defending Joey. Then after all was said and done? Pacey went and rented Joey a wall so that she could start all over. I thought that was hands down the sweetest thing anyone has ever done.

" I know, I know. Bess, I just really hurt Pacey's feelings, what am I supposed to do?", groans Joey as she stabs herself a forkful of carrots. What are you supposed to do? Go find him! Apologize, make a fool out of yourself until her forgives you Joey. Pacey is a really sweet guy, he deserves to be treated as such. Joey's not fooling me, I know that's a part of her that likes Pacey every bit as much as he likes her. She's just too afraid to admit it.

" Do you like Pacey?", I ask with raised eyebrows as I study her features for a reaction. Joey can try to lie and convince herself otherwise all she wants. I know for a fact that she likes Pacey. If she didn't, then why would she go off on Pacey the way that she did when he kissed her? She wouldn't have, especially if the kiss meant nothing and she didn't feel anything.

" I don't know...maybe.", responds Joey with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Maybe? What the hell kind of an answer is maybe? Ah, well its a start at least. Honestly I don't know what Joey is so afraid of. If she likes Pacey why can't she just admit it? Pacey is a really great guy, I think the two of them would make a really nice couple. What is joey so hesitant about?

With a shake of my head, I pat Joey on the shoulder," sounds like you have a lot of thinking to do sis." …... (End Bessie's pov)


	8. I'm afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #8

(Pacey's pov)

" What are you doing here Joe?", I question when Joey walks up the dock toward my boat. I wasn't really expecting to see anyone tonight. Least of all Joey, she's made pretty clear how she feels for me. What, did she come to break my heart a little more? As though telling me that I don't stand a chance a hell with her wasn't enough?

" I came to see you, Pace. Hows the boat doing?", asks Joey with an awkward smile. Briefly stopping what I'm doing, I watch Joey as she shoves her hands into her back pocket. She came all the way down here to talk to me about my boat? Somehow I highly doubt that. Joey obviously came here for a reason, the question is what?

" Joey, you and I both know you didn't come to talk about the boat. So, what did you want to talk about Potter?", I point out with a tired sigh. Joey's never been good with small talk. Whatever it is that she has to say, she should probably just say it and get it over with. I have a lot of work to do on my boat still, and its not going to get done by standing around and waiting for Joey to tell me whatever it is that's on her mind.

" Yeah, I know...look Pace, I'm sorry about a few days ago.", apologizes Joey as she glances up at me. Huh, now that is definitely a first. Joey is apologizing to me? I never thought that I would see the day. What is she sorry for? She didn't do anything wrong. Its not her fault that she doesn't feel the same about me as I do her.

Raising an eye brow at Joey, I set down my paint brush," Joe, its ok. You don't have to explain or apologize, I get it."

Running a hand through her hair, Joey looks up at me nervously," No, you don't. Its just...I'm scared Pacey."

" Scared of what Joe?", I inquire with confusion and curiosity Joey's scared? Of what? What could she possibly be afraid of? What could I not understand? There is obviously something that Joey is not telling me right now. Is there a chance that she likes me? Maybe that's why joey came to see me. Maybe she only rejected me the other day because she was afraid of getting hurt. Huh, I should probably hear her out before I get ahead of myself.

" Of everything Pacey. I'm scared of you, what that kiss meant, whatever it is I've been feeling lately, what Dawson would do if he ever found out...", admits Joey quietly before averting her eyes downward. Well, I guess that I could understand where she's coming from. Wait, Joey is afraid of me? Why? I would never hurt Joey, she knows that.

Taking a step toward Joey, I put my arms around her," I'm the last thing you have to be afraid of Joey."

Hugging me close, Joey rests her head on my shoulder," I know you are Pace."

" Look, Joe. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. You like me or you don't, I'll understand I promise.", I confide softly as I hold Joey in my arms. I meant every word of what I just said too. I would never pressure Joey into anything. If she likes me, that's great. At the same time, if she doesn't I'm fine with that. Given the choice I would never let Joey go. Holding her like this just feels so right. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	9. Just need time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)

Chapter #9

" Pacey, I like you. I just need sometime is all.", I confess quietly before sneaking a peek up at Pacey for his reaction. His reaction is one of relief, guess Pacey was preparing for another rejection. I can't lie to him or myself anymore. I have feelings for Pacey, he makes me feel safe. When I'm with him its as though nothing else in the world matters.

" I could live with that Joe.", responds Pacey in a gruff tone. Smiling when his arms wrap tightly around me, I lay my head against his chest. Why does this feel so right? I've never felt like this with anyone. How is it possible that I went from despising Pacey, to liking him in less than a year? Lately its almost as though he's all that I think about.

" Well, what about Dawson? What happens now Pace?", I ask as I glance up at him with a look of uncertainty. We have to tell Dawson. If he were to find out any other way, friendships could be shattered and ruined. He deserves to know that I like Pacey. I'm not sure whatever it is that's going on between us, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want it to stop.

Tensing at the sound of Dawson's name, Pacey brushes a piece of hair from my face," that's up to you Joe. When we figure out what this is, I'll talk to Dawson, ok?"

Touching my hand to Pacey's chest, I look up at him quietly," I should probably go Pace, its getting late."

" Or you could stay, Joe.", offers Pacey with a hopeful smile. I really wish that I could. The last thing that I want to do is leave. Unfortunately I promised Bessie that I would be home for dinner before I left and I'm already late. If I didn't show at all, I'd sure have a lot of explaining to do. I'm glad to I came to see Pacey though, I had to set things right. That is exactly what I did too, Pacey knows how I feel now.

" I promised Bessie that I'd be home for dinner and I'm late. Rain check Pacey?", I inquire with a shy smirk before reaching for Pacey's hand. All I want to do is stay here in his arms all night. If I hadn't told Bessie that I would be back in time for dinner, I probably would. Something tells me if Pacey had a choice he'd make me stay, I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't let him.

Standing up on my tip toes, I lean up to kiss Pacey," I'll see you later Witter."

Unsure what to say or do, Pacey merely nods his head," Sure thing Potter." ….(End Joey's pov)


	10. Awkward Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #10

(Pacey's pov)

" Pacey, should I be worried about you and Joey?", questions Dawson as he walks up beside me. What kind of a question is that? Why is Dawson asking about Joey and I? Does he know something? No, he couldn't know anything. Joey wouldn't tell him anything, she's terrified of him finding out about us. What the hell am I supposed to say?

" What about me ad Joey? What have you heard, has she said anything?", I ask nervously while slowly becoming paranoid She wouldn't say anything would she? What if Joey did though? What if she started feeling guilty about kissing me back a few days ago? Crap, I'm dead. I should have just come clean when I had the chance.

" No, relax Pace. I'm just concerned, you and Joey have been distant.", points out Dawson before dropping his bags at his sides. Oh, that's all he's worried about? Guess its kind of hard not to notice Joey giving me the cold shoulder as of recently. I don't get that girl sometimes. She kissed me, and now she's acting as though I don't exist. What is Joey's problem?

" Oh, so you've noticed too? The girl absolutely baffles me. One day we're fine, the next I don't exist.", I complain with an irritated huff. Joey confuses the hell out of me. Why would she kiss me and then go right back to ignoring me? Something had to have happened, the question is what? I want nothing more than to ask her, but I'm a little afraid of what her answer might be.

Throwing his camping supplies in the trunk, Dawson takes a sip from his coffee," You're still coming camping right?"

Leaning back against my jeep, I scratch at the back of my neck," Yeah sure. Got my tent and sleeping bag."

" Good, you and Joey can share a tent.", offers Dawson before closing the trunk of his car. I have to share a tent with Joey? Well isn't that just ducky. This should be an interesting camping trip. I wonder if Joey's going to avoid me the entire time?it will be kind of difficult for her to if we're sharing the same tent. This doesn't mean she has to talk to me though, I wish she would. (End Pacey's pov)

(Joey's pov)

" I have to share a tent with Pacey? He snores! This isn't fair, why can't I share a tent with Jen or Andie?", I groan in complaint when I walk up and overhear Dawson. Great I'm sharing a tent with Pacey? This is just my luck. I knew that I should have never agreed to come camping. Why did I let Jen and Jack talk me in to tagging along? This is bound to be an awkward weekend.

" I do not, that's a lie!", protests Pacey before regarding me with a scowl. Oh, please. Who is he trying to kid? How long have I known Pacey? Only ever since we were in preschool. The three of us used to have sleepovers for god sake Pacey would always wake me up with his loud snoring. I don't want to share a tent with him, its only going to make things awkward.

" Because I'm not bunking with Jack or Pacey, no offense. See? This is why you two need to share a tent. You bicker way too much.", remarks Dawson with a laugh and shake of his head. We bicker too much and you're making us share a tent? Well isn't that just a brilliant idea. Whose to say Pacey and I won't start arguing? There is actually a strong possibility of that happening if Pacey asks why I've been distant with him.

" None taken, you ready?", inquires Pacey before turning the keys in his ignition and starting the jeep up. Great, looks like now I have no choice. What am I supposed to do? Its not as though I can just change my mind and decide not to go. What would my excuse even me? Jen would never let me stay behind. Pacey's going to want to know whats the matter with me lately. This weekend has gone straight to hell.

Finishing he last of his coffee, Dawson tosses the cup out," Yeah, my cars full Joe. Could you ride with Pace?"

Sighing to myself, I kick at the ground," Do I have a choice?"

" No, now shut up and get in Potter.", answers Pacey in a cold manner as he opens the passenger door for me to get in. Risking a glance up at Pacey, I shudder at the irritation in his eyes. He's not exactly happy with me right now, that much is clear. I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. Its not all my fault though. A lot has happened since I last saw Pacey. Nothing that's really an excuse for avoiding him but I guess that besides the point. I just hope that he'll hear me out and won't overreact too much when I tell him whats been going on with me lately. ….(End Joey's pov)


	11. Convincing lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #11

(Pacey's pov)

" You've been avoiding me again Joe.", I remark with a sigh of defeat. We've been driving for a half hour now and Joey hasn't uttered one word to me. Its obvious that she's not going to get the ball rolling anytime soon, so I might as well. I'll be damned if I'm going to share a tent with Joey and have her ignore and avoid me the entire time.

" I know, I'm sorry. After I saw you that night, I went home and Dawson was waiting there. He started asking questions about us. I freaked out, are you mad Pace?", asks Joey in an uncertain voice after explaining herself. That explains why Joey has been avoiding me like the plague. Leave it to Dawson to come around asking questions and leave Joey scared with second thoughts. Sometimes I really can't stand that guy.

Trying my best not to become jealous, I stare straight ahead as I drive," I'm not mad Joe, I'm worried. Was he asking questions about you and him or you and I?"

Zipping up her coat, Joey shoves her hands in pockets," About you and I, about why I'm avoiding you. I got scared Pacey."

" Are you having second thoughts about us?", I risk pondering aloud much to my displeasure. I'm not all that sure that I want to hear Joey's answer. Something tells me that I already know what its going to be. Why else would Joey avoid me all week if she weren't having second thoughts about us?

Just when I thought there was something between us, it turns out there's a chance I might be wrong.

" I don't know, Pace. Maybe we're better off as friends. I don't think we really thought about the consequences of our actions Pacey.", confesses Joey in a soft tone unable o meet my eyes. Wincing in pain as the weight of her words fully sink in, my grip on the steering wheel tightens. Doing my best to ignore that sharp pang in my chest, I glance over at Joey with disappointment shining in my eyes. That's it? Joey just gave up on me that easily?

Unsure how to react, I sigh heavily to myself," Can't say that I didn't see this coming. That's all you want Joe?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey avoids the disappointment in my eyes," That's all I want Pacey. I really think this is for the best, you know?"

" Yeah, sure. If that's what you want Joe, if that's all you want.", I respond with a frown as my heart sinks to my stomach. She made her choice. Joey decided that I'm not worth the risk .There's no way I can change her mind either. Can't say that I didn't see this was coming. I always knew there was a chance that Joey would back out on me. Seems as though she's just proven me right. ….(End Pacey's pov)


	12. Wounded ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #12

(Pacey's thoughts)

Well this camping trip sure became crappy and quick. Joey doesn't want to be with me. She's too afraid of Dawson finding out about the two of us. Apparently he came over the night she kissed me and started asking her questions about the two of us. Joey got scared and now here I am with a wounded ego and a broken heart.

It would be a lie if I said that I didn't see this coming from a mile away. I knew things were too good to be true. I was relieved when Joey finally kissed me back that night. Up until then I didn't think I stood a chance in hell with Joey. When she kissed me though? I started to think that maybe things would work out in my favor for once. Guess I was only running on dumb luck up until now.

Why does Joey care so much about what Dawson thinks? From what I can recall, didn't he break her heart earlier this year? That selfish bastard broke up with Joey. Why? Because he told her that he needed some time to find himself. Joey has been a mere shell of herself ever since then. Then to top things off? Dawson basically asked me to watch after Joey for him!

Yeah, that's right. Dawson asked me to look after Joey for him. Like some kind of an idiot, I gave my word that I would. Worst mistake of my life it seems. If it weren't for Dawson asking me that favor, I never would have gone out of my way to spend so much time with Joey in the first place. Its Dawson's fault that I fell for Joey, he pushed me towards her.

What did Dawson honestly expect to happen when he asked me to look after Potter? He of all people should know how easy it is to fall for Josephine Potter. I mean really, have you seen her? The girl is a freaking goddess. It wasn't long before that jerk AJ swooped in and captured Joey's attention. God I really hated that guy.

That AJ really got under my skin, how could he have just let Joey go the way that he did? Seriously, first Dawson and then him? Those two are both morons. If I ever had a shot with Joey, I'd be sure not to blow it. Unfortunately I'll never get my shot since she just decided that I'm not worth taking a risk on. ….(End Pacey's thoughts)


	13. Better off as friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #13

(Jen's pov)

" Hey Pace, how are things going with Joey?", I ask as I walk up beside him on the lakeside. Last I talked to Pacey, he had finally gotten what he had been waiting for so long for. Joey had kissed him back. He had been completely flabbergasted. Never in a million years was Pacey expecting for that to happen. The poor guy was convinced she wanted nothing to do with him. When he told me what had happened, Pacey had the biggest smile on his face. Its easy to see how much he likes Joey, the boys crazy for her.

" They aren't anymore actually.", comments Pacey with a hint of sadness in his tone. They aren't anymore? What is he talking about? I thought things were going good between the two of them last I checked? What could have possibly gone wrong? I hate seeing Pacey like this. He's like a broken former shell of himself right now. If Joey hurt him I swear to god I'm going to give her hell. Pacey is a really great guy. If Joey can't see that? Well then she is an idiot. Pacey would do anything for her, if Joey hasn't realized that yet then the girl is blind.

" Why? What do you mean? What happened Pace?", I question before regarding him with a look of concern. I have never seen Pacey this upset before. What could have happened since the last time I spoke with Pacey? Joey has been kind of distant these last few days. Could something have happened that I don't know about? Did the two of them have some kind of an argument? Why would they be fighting though? Pacey likes Joey and she likes him. If she didn't she wouldn't have kissed him back to begin with.

" Joey decided that I wasn't worth the risk, that's what happened. She ended things before they even had a chance to to begin.", remarks Pacey with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Joey thinks that Pacey's not worth the risk? No, its the other way around, she's not worth the damn risk. How could she do that to him like that? Why would Joey kiss Pacey if she were only going to back down? She should have known how hurt he would be by it. I don't get Joey sometimes.

Sitting down beside Pacey on the dock, I look out across the lake with him," I'm sorry Pacey, did she say why or even give you a reason?"

Taking a bite from his hot dog, Pacey frowns to himself," She didn't want Dawson to find out about us, she's afraid of what he'll think or how he'll react. Joey's so afraid of hurting him that she just tossed me aside."

" I'm sorry Pacey, I know you liked her. So she just ended things?", I inquire after a minute or two of letting what Pacey's just told me sink in. Joey just ended things with him? All because she is afraid of what Dawson would think? What a load of bull. That was her excused? Joey doesn't want to hurt Dawson? Please. Dawson is a big boy. Sure he would have been upset and hurt, but he would have gotten over it. I think Joey just didn't want to risk getting hurt herself. Ever since Dawson broke up with her to find himself, she's been on guard. Joey should know that she doesn't have to be with Pacey though. He would never dream of hurting her.

" Yeah, she said we're better off as friends. It was bound to happen sooner or later.", mutters Pacey before tossing aside the last bite of his hot dog. He's putting on a strong front, but he's not fooling anyone, least of all me. I know how much he liked Joey. Whenever we hung out, she was all he talked about. It was actually kind of nauseating how much he went on and on about her. For Joey to just throw him aside the way that she did is just unacceptable. If she thinks she can just toy with Pacey's emotions and not have me say anything about, she has another thing coming. That girl is about to hear an earful from me. ….(End Jen's pov)


	14. Could we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #14

(Joey's pov)

" Joey, could we talk?", asks Jen as she walks up behind me by the campfire. Uh oh, Jen wants to talk to me? This can't be a good sign. She probably wants to talk about whats going on between Pacey and I. Truth is, I don't really know whats going on between the to of us. I'm pretty sure that I just made the stupidest move of my life. I told Pacey that I thought we were better off as friends. At the time I thought it was for the best. But now I'm not exactly sure.

" Sure, whats up Jen?", I question as calmly as I can. What am I supposed to do, tell her no? I could but its never that easy when it comes to Jen. This girl is very persistent and never seems to take no for an answer. I've known Jen for almost three years now. One thing that I have learned about her, is that when she wants answers? She stops at nothing to get them.

" I just got done talking to Pacey and he's really torn up. Want to tell me what happened Joe?", pries Jen as she walks the nearby woods with me in search of fire wood. Oh crap, I was right. How did I know that's what Jen was going to want to talk about? What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to say. Jen isn't an idiot. She's not going to buy my lame excuse that I think Pacey and I really are just better as friends. If she's been talking to Pacey then she more than likely knows that I kissed him back. I'm screwed no matter what I say or do. I should play it dump for a little and find out how much she actually knows before I start digging myself an even bigger hole.

" Its like I told Pacey, I just think that we're better as friends.", I respond with a sigh as I collect branches for firewood. When I first told Pacey that, I honestly believed that. But now? I think the only reason I said that is because I'm afraid that if Dawson or Andie ever found out about the two of us, friendships would be ruined.

Glancing over at me, Jen shakes her head," I don't get it, I thought that you liked Pacey. Whats the problem Joey?"

Biting down on my bottom lip, I look down at the ground," I do like him, Jen. If Dawson or Andie ever found out though, they would never forgive us." (End Joey's pov)

(Jen's pov)

" Maybe, but they would get over it Joe. You really hurt Pacey, he likes you a lot. Why are you so afraid to take a chance on Pacey? He'd do anything for you.", I point out before glancing over at Joey to gauge her reaction. All I see is a reflection of guilt. Good. Maybe this means that I'm starting to get through to her. Joey needs to know that she can't just toy with Pacey's feelings the way she has. Its not right and she didn't like it when Dawson, in his own way, did the same to her.

" You don't think I know this Jen? I know that he would, I just don't want to hurt anyone.", confesses Joey with a sullen expression taking over her features. She doesn't want to hurt anyone? Is she serious? You already hurt Pacey! He's heart broken because Joey rejected him. How can Joey honestly not see that?

" You should have thought about that before you kissed Pacey that night on his boat.", I remark with a frown and shake of my head. If Joey thought there was a chance that she would have wound up hurting Pacey, she should have never kissed him the way that she did. All she did was set him up for a big disappointment.

" He told you about that Jen?", inquires Joey before stopping what she'd been doing to look at me. Of course he told me. Why wouldn't he? I remember the night he came over. Pacey was so excited about the fact that Joey had actually kissed him back, his face had practically lit up when he was telling me what had happened earlier that same night when Joey had come to see him. I had never seen Pacey as happy as he was that night. Now I can unfortunately say that I've never seen Pacey as miserable as he is now.

" You're all he talks about Joe, if you knew there was a chance things wouldn't work out, why would you kiss Pacey and let him think otherwise Joe?", I question with raised eye brows as I quietly wait for Joey to respond. The look on her face right now is one of astonishment. I guess she wasn't banking on me putting her on the spot the way that I just did. Someone needs to talk someone sense into this girl, and if it has to be me? Then so be it.

" Could we not talk about this anymore? I already feel bad enough Jen.", mutters Joey before taking off down the trail back toward the tents. Huh, well I'm not sure but I think that I might have finally gotten through to Joey. Or, at the very least I managed to make her feel guilty about what she did to Pacey. He deserves to be as miserable as that poor guy feels right now. …... (End Jen's pov)


	15. I'm fine vs whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.

Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks

Chapter #15

(Pacey's pov)

" What are you doing Joe?", I question when I walk in the tent and find her pulling a night shirt over her head with her back to me. She's going to bed already? Why? It's only nine thirty. Maybe she just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone else anymore. Can't really say that I blame her. Between Jen and Dawson they've both been sticking their damn noses where they don't belong. Joey's probably as tired as I am of the two of them.

" I'm going to sleep, Pace.", mumbles Joey before grabbing her pillow and blanket and setting them down on the far side of the tent. I already knew that. I just don't know why. Where is Joey's sleeping bag? That's not all she's sleeping with tonight is it? She's going to get cold real quick if it is. That blanket is old and worn out. Joey can't possibly think that's going to keep her warm.

" Wheres your sleeping bag Joe?", I inquire before kicking out of my socks and shoes. Seems like maybe Joey has the right idea after all. I'm going to bed as well. It sure beats the hell out of Jen and now apparently Jack both asking me if I'm alright and if I want to talk about what happened with Joey earlier. Those two are relentless. Can't they just let a guy sulk in peace for once? That's not asking too much.

" I don't have one. I'm fine Pace. I'm not cold and I just want to go to sleep, good night Pacey.", assures Joey as she combs out her hair with a tired sigh. Staring at Joey's back, all I can do is shake my head. Why does Joey always insist on being so damn stubborn? She knows that she is going to get cold. She doesn't even care though. I can see her starting to get goose bumps on her arms as we speak. Why can't she just listen to me for once? It wouldn't kill her to do that.

Watching Joey as she lays down, I pull off my t-shirt and toss it aside," I'm not going to let you freeze. Take mine Joe, please."

Wrapping her blanket around herself, Joey closes her eyes as she shivers," Once again, I'm fine Pacey."

" Fine, whatever. Have it your way Potter.", I respond in a gruff tone before laying down in my own spot. Wriggling into my sleeping bag, I stare up at the top of the tent. I'm not even sure why I bother anymore. Joey tossed me aside. She doesn't want me the way I want her. She made that pretty damn clear earlier on the drive up here. Why should I give a damn if she freezes? Its because I still care about her...dammit!

"...I'm sorry Pacey.", mutters Joey in and almost inaudible voice. She's sorry? For what? Well, I'm pretty sure that I know what for. But I don't get it. Why would Joey apologize to me? Maybe she regrets what she did. Maybe's she's sorry about the way she hurt me. Maybe I should just shut up and let her talk before I going driving myself crazy with all the possibilities of what she could be talking about.

Laying on my side now, I stare at Joey's back," For what Joe?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey glances over at me," For kissing you back that night Pace, I shouldn't have done that." ….(End Pacey's pov)


End file.
